


New York Time

by lferion



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Declan observes a vote</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York Time

It was some truly obnoxious hour in London, but Declan was up, pacing the halls of his domain. Everyone else was asleep, or going about their nocturnal business quietly in their rooms/habitats/sundry living-spaces. Squishy the abnormal slime-mold (who Kate had dubbed ‘Curious Yellow’, but the name wasn’t sticking as firmly as Ashley’s) was meditatively puddled in the shallow glass bowl on the study table that had once collected the post (in the long-ago days when the post was delivered to the door morning and evening), and now only interesting pebbles. Even the pyro-ants were somnolent in the great hulk of a furnace in the basement. Really he ought to go to bed and try to sleep himself before the chaos of the Sanctuary Network without Helen Magnus to be found erupted with the dawn. Instead he collected a glass of brandy from the sideboard, threw himself down on the couch by Squishy’s bowl and reached for the video-remote.

By the magic of satellite and Sanctuary connections, he could watch nearly any program on the planet. Using a method of channel-surfing that James had declared to be a species of rhabdomancy crossed with bibliomancy — or in other words, holding down the the channel-up (or -down) button for some random length of time and repeating until one got a channel in a language one understood — Declan discovered himself to be watching Rachel Maddow talking about an imminent vote in the New York state senate. Marriage equality was all but a done deal in that august body. And then it _was_ a done deal, 33 Ayes to 29 Noes. The man with the gavel pounded it unheard for some time as cheers erupted from the unseen galleries.

Declan tilted his head back against the sofa-cushions, eyes unaccountably stinging. Not his country, not his state (though he knew several people in the New York Sanctuary would be very happy indeed with the news), not a thing that would have a direct effect on him at all. But he found himself wishing, with a grief and fierceness that surprised him, that James could have lived to see this too.

Squishy was rippling in the bowl, making the pebbles click together almost like applause. Declan raised his glass. “To love and the betterment of the world, my friend, and those who have and are and will keep on both the loving and the working.”

**Author's Note:**

> Squishy the curious yellow slime mold is the delightful creation of Penknife, originally named by dbalthasar 'Physarum polycephalum curiousum'
> 
> The whole piece was inspired by watching Rachel Maddow covering the New York state senate vote for marriage equality.


End file.
